The Annoying T-shirt Problem
by T.Starbook
Summary: Malec fanfiction. Magnus comes home to find his boyfriend's arm wrapped in a bandage... Contains fluff! Rated T just incase


The Annoying T-shirt Problem

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN. SO IF IT'S NOT THAT GOOD AND YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER THEN PLEASE REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM. THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

Magnus Bane snapped his fingers and his apartment door creaked open- _their_ apartment- he corrected himself. He was still getting used to the idea of sharing his flat with the 18 year old shadowhunter. He told himself that after living on his own for almost a century it wasn't weird that he sometimes forgot.

He stepped inside and was greeted by his boyfriend's voice coming from the living room.

"Hey darling, how was your day?"

Magnus smiled to himself, "Very good thanks," he dropped off his coat and walked towards where Alec Lightwood sat on his sofa. "How was yours? Did you slay some nasty demons for me?"

Alec gave him a crooked smile and lifted his arm. Magnus, at seeing his boyfriend's arm wrapped in a bandage with an _iratze_ on his wrist, stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes had widened and he gasped.

"Darling, what happened?" Magnus asked as he quickly walked over to where Alec sat, "Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," said Alec. "We were fighting these demons and I was just cutting one apart as another appeared behind me. I didn't see the thing in time and it scratched my arm with its claw."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Magnus repeated. He looked down from Alec's face to the bandage and anger replaced the worry inside him- _how dare anyone touch his boyfriend?_

Alec caught the look on Magnus's face and took the warlock's hand in his good one, "Don't worry Magnus, it barely hurts anymore." He smiled, "Plus, the demon is already dead."

Magnus glanced up and found those lovely blue eyes he loved so much staring back at him. Whenever he thought of Alec, his eyes were always the thing that popped into his mind first. Last Christmas, when they had just started dating, he had giving Alec a scarf the exact same colour as his eyes. What he hadn't told the boy was that he'd searched for days, in multiple countries, to find just the right shade of blue he'd been looking for.

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus's hand, which he was still holding, so that the warlock sank down next to him on the sofa. "I love it when you look worried," he whispered. "It makes your cat eyes look very cute."

Magnus smiled, "Does it now?" He put his arm around Alec's shoulder so that his hand rested on his mop of ink black hair, then brought the boy's head closer to his. He closed his eyes and felt Alec's soft lips touch his own.

He leaned into the kiss and soon the sweetness turned into desire: fast, hungry kisses in between gasps for air. Magnus had both his hands on Alec's waist and Alec had his bad hand on Magnus's arm, while his other hand had found the hem of Magnus's shirt. He pulled it up now, over his boyfriend's head, to put his hand on Magnus's flat stomach. Magnus shivered under his touch making Alec smile against his lips.

Magnus was half on top of Alec now and he brought his hands down the front of Alec's shirt to pull it over his head. This only seemed fair to Magnus as his was already deposited on the floor next to the cushion that had fallen off the sofa during their make out session. However, when the shirt had come over Alec's head and good arm it wouldn't come off any further- it was stuck.

 _Brilliant_ , Magnus thought, _that stupid demon has not only hurt my boyfriend, but has also enabled him to take off his shirt._

Alec moved his head to look down at the reason their kisses were interrupted. The shirt had come off over his head and now dangled on his upper arm where it was pressed against his bandage. Magnus too was staring at the shirt intently with his gold-green eyes; as if he wanted nothing more than to make it disappear- which Alec supposed he could actually do.

A laugh escaped his mouth as he looked from his shirt to the warlock's frustrated face. He pulled at it, but it wouldn't come off. "I think it's stuck," he laughed. Magnus made a face and jumped off the sofa.

"Come with me," he said. "I know how to solve this annoying t-shirt problem."

Alec reluctantly stood up and walked into the kitchen after his boyfriend. When he saw Magnus open a drawer and take out a pair of scissors he took a step back. "What exactly are you planning to do with those?"

"Cut your shirt off your arm."

"But I like this t-shirt and-"

"-and I like you," Magnus interrupted, "without a shirt dangling down your arm."

Alec shook his head, but took a step towards Magnus anyway. Magnus lifted the scissors and a few minutes later the remains of Alec's shirt were on the kitchen counter.

Magnus put the scissors down next to the shreds, looking proud of himself for saving Alec from this t-shirt. But when he looked up and saw Alec looking down at the floor, his mood dropped- so much for saving him. He took the boy by the shoulders and hugged him, Alec's head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck.

"Come on Alec," Magnus soothed while stroking his hair. "It was only a t-shirt. And an annoying one too."

Alec lifted his face to meet Magnus's gaze and grinned, "Lucky for you, you get to buy me a new t-shirt."

Magnus thought about this idea for a second, and then smiled triumphantly. "I'll make sure it looks stunning on you." He started murmuring colours and prints that would suit the shadowhunter's skin tone and hair colour, which he then got shoved in the stomach for by said shadowhunter.

Magnus laughed and kissed a smiling Alec on the cheek, "Maybe you should let demons scratch your arms more often."


End file.
